


Surprise

by thealphagate_archivist



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: First Time, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-03-27
Updated: 2006-03-27
Packaged: 2019-02-02 01:11:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12716709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thealphagate_archivist/pseuds/thealphagate_archivist
Summary: Jack gives Daniel a surprise...





	Surprise

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the archivists: this story was originally archived at [The Alpha Gate](https://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Alpha_Gate), a Stargate SG-1 archive, which began migration to the AO3 in 2017 when its hosting software, eFiction, was no longer receiving support. To preserve the archive, we began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in November 2017. We e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are this creator and it hasn't transferred to your AO3 account, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Alpha Gate collection profile](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/thealphagate).

  
Author's notes: This story contents graphic m/m sex. Please, if this kind of thing offends you, DO NOT read it.  


* * *

SGC, after an uneventful mission off world

Colonel O'Neill took his boxers off and placed himself under the showerhead. He made the water run, at first tepid then warm. He then leaned against the wall and remained immobile, his eyes closed, for a long moment.

Doctor Daniel Jackson who was in the shower next to the older man moaned deeply, his eyes raking hotly over Jack's long, lean body. He focused on Jack's buttocks. He wanted so much to caress them, to lick them and then fuck the USAF officer hard. He'd dreamt of doing it since O'Neill had first showered in front of him. He wasn't gay, but this man exuded a sexual magnetism which made him crazy with desire and which would drive him completely mad if he didn't manage to plunge his penis into the other man's ass and thrust inside him.

[I'm not gay, but bi-sexual...] Daniel realized.

The archeologist let out a small choked shout when the Colonel turned around to face him. The sight of his testicles and his penis half erect made him salivate with greed. He wanted to suck it, to suck it up, to lick the balls, to scratch them with his nails, to caress Jack's smooth and tanned skin everywhere, to fuck him, to make him moan, to make him roar out, to make him shout his name during a formidable climax...

O'Neill sighed and said, 

"It was such a boring mission. Bloody trees everywhere, nothing interesting to see and an abominable weather. I hate the rain, the cold and the mud. I was dreaming of having a long hot shower... and my dream came true..." Daniel nodded and thought, [And I was dreaming of fucking you against the nearest tree...]... 

"Yes, me too." He lied. Jack smiled, 

"Hammond gave us two days of 'liberty'. What are your plans for the weekend Danny?"

[Bring you to my place and have sex with you for 48 hours, non-stop if possible...]. 

"I don't know, you?"

"I plan to go to my cabin in Minnesota and fish. It's the only way I know to relax..."

[There's another way: sex!] Daniel thought. [Ah! Forget that Daniel! Jack loves you like you were his own brother and he's straight... Never will you have the immense pleasure of having him lying on a bed under you, and thrusting your penis inside him... he will never be your lover.]. He exhaled a long sigh very disappointed. 

"Then I'll see you in two days Jack." And then the linguist exited the shower room.

* * *

Later that evening, Daniel's place

Daniel opened the door and froze on the spot when discovering O'Neill on the threshold. He stared at the man in complete astonishment. Jack was stark naked and had a large red ribbon fastened round his waist, the big bow purposely hiding his genitals. His raincoat lay at his feet on the floor of the corridor.

"Surprise!" Jack exclaimed as he entered the living room. He closed the door behind him and continued: "I wanted to both surprise and arouse you, and I think I did it..." he noticed the growing bulge in the other man's pants and grinned. "Now, undo the knot and make love to me. I know that you have dreamed of doing it for a long time."

Daniel blinked, "How did you know?" 

O'Neill giggled, "It was very obvious! You've been eyeing me hungrily for about two weeks Danny, since the first time you saw me naked in the shower room and you've had a hard on every time you've seen me naked since that day... a hard on you managed to hide by turning your back to me, or leaving hurriedly... " He came close to the young man and wrapped his arms around his back. He then captured Daniel's face between the palms of his hands and planted a slow, wet, passionate kiss on the archeologist's mouth. He then broke the kiss and said: "I was eying you hungrily too when you had a shower beside me Danny but you didn't notice it, you were too busy running your eyes over my body... And I managed to control myself when I was dreaming that you were making love to me... Yes, I'm bi-sexual and... I'm in love with you." He stroked Daniel's cheek and continued, " I didn't' t tell you this before because have haven't had any downtime for two weeks. During missions Teal'c and Carter were with us, and there are lots of cameras everywhere in the SGC ... "

Jack took Daniel's face in his hands again and licked at the other man's lips until they parted and pulled him forward for a kiss. Their tongues lapped gently at each other. When the USAF officer pressed his knee against the archeologist's crotch Daniel immediately wrapped his arms around the older man's waist and drew him close. He slid his fingers up into the spiky black and gray hair at the nape of O'Neill's neck, holding his head still while he attacked his mouth feeling his erection straining against his zipper.

Daniel then pushed O'Neill against the wall and undid the wide red ribbon enveloping his future lover's loins, stepped back, looked down and groaned with desire seeing O'Neill's impressive shaft that sprang out from a mass of dark curling hair, curved hard and tight against the flat belly, flushed with want and need.

"Do you like what you see Danny?" the Colonel laughed seeing Daniel's look of naked lust on his face.

Daniel nodded, drooling with intense desire. He slid his hands over the older man's chest, playing with the soft graying hair, the erect nipples for some time before sliding them up over the smooth shoulders, down the lean arms until just one continued to slide along the older man's side to his lower belly and then inner thighs. Jack moaned with pleasure when the hand found his now rigid and burning penis. Daniel cupped the throbbing shaft and starred at it, his mouth actually watering in anticipation of what was about to happen: he had dreamt of sucking O'Neill's shaft so many times. He sank to his knees, leaned forward and placed a soft loving kiss on the already glistening head, semen seeping out of the slit. He then grasped the base of the soldier's hard member in trembling fingers and lowered his head to it. He began to lick it quickly, enthusiastically, swirling his tongue around the firm, burning flesh while he fondled Jack's sensitive testicles, lifting and rolling them, then stroking the delicate skin beneath.

O'Neill gasped and breathed, "Oooooh! Danny! Danny!... Aaaah! It's so good! Ooooh yessssssssss!"

Daniel then took Jack's penis into his mouth. He concentrated on the tip, sucking it carefully, while his tongue dipped into the slit. O'Neill arched and closed his eyes in bliss. Daniel began sucking actively, bobbing his head up and down as far as he could. By relaxing he could get most of Jack down his throat without gagging. It was an accomplishment he was very proud of. He played his tongue along the underside and then over the head of O'Neill's cock. He fondled his scrotum and nuzzled the soft skin at the base of the hard shaft. He then cupped the soldier's firm buttocks in his hands and gave them hard squeeze. After that he stroked the strong lean thighs and nuzzled his lover's testicles, sucking each in turn before returning to the blood-engorged member. He licked and sucked the penis, running his tongue over the head and gently pushing inside the slit. Jack arched and moaned under the onslaught and then cried out in bliss as Daniel took him down as far as he could again. The two men began moving slowly at first and then faster and faster until Jack was literally fucking Daniel's mouth. He couldn't imagine how the younger man could take it, but he did. Finally Jack climaxed with a feral growl, pouring into his lover's mouth and throat. Daniel swallowed the semen then released the softening cock, licking it once in parting. The linguist then tenderly kissed his way up the Colonel's naked body until he met the other man's lips. Slowly they kissed.

"Now it's my turn Danny." O'Neill said, making the archeologist revolve, placing him against the wall.

O'Neill's hands found their way under the younger man's shirt. He pulled it aside and reached out to the base of his lover's throat letting a finger slide down across his muscular and hairless chest, and flat stomach, finishing where their two bodies joined like if they were magnetized. He groaned feeling the other man's erection pressing against his groin and felt his own penis getting hard again. He leaned forward and pulled Daniel's nipple into his mouth, sucking at it and then biting, teasing the bud between his teeth causing the young man to gasp and moan with pleasure.

Jack moved to undo Daniel's jeans. Once done, he started to stroke his penis through the cloth of his boxers. Daniel moved into his lover's hand, groaning his eyes shining with deep craving. He gasped when Jack's hand found its way under the elastic band of his underwear. He squirmed and whimpered when the older man's fingers rubbed between his cleft. O'Neill's other hand reached up under the front of Daniel's boxers and left tiny soft caresses on his rock hard shaft and testicles. O'Neill pushed Daniel's boxers down past his knees freeing his erect member. He closed his fingers around the blood-engorged flesh and held it a little, feeling it pounding in his hand. The archeologist groaned deep in his throat feeling as if he were on fire. He could hardly breathe.

O'Neill sank to his knees in front of Daniel, curled his hand around the base of the thick shaft and used the other one to fondle the testicles causing the linguist to squirm and gasp. Jack then lowered his head and ran his tongue over the tip, discovering the taste and the texture of his lover then took the other man in his mouth. Daniel was as hard as a rock and the skin felt smooth against his tongue. Jack sucked him completely, slowly and gently then he returned his attention to the tip. He flicked his tongue over the delicate slit, moved swiftly down the throbbing vein on the underside and then suddenly engulfed the entire penis in his mouth and his throat. The archeologist arched, trembled and cried out in pure pleasure. His legs like jelly and he had to lean against a cupboard in order to stay up.

O'Neill moved his mouth away. Daniel's cock was throbbing endlessly, dripping with pre-come and saliva. Jack lapped it twice making the younger man squirm and clutch his fingers on his shoulders. He began to suck his lover again, but this time he sucked hard and even nibbled the throbbing shaft here and there. When he thought that Daniel could not stand anymore, O'Neill slipped his mouth off of the other man and bathed his testicles with his tongue, alternating between licking and suckling. Daniel's legs suddenly shifted away from under him and he almost fell. Jack caught him before he fell and helped Daniel to walk to the nearest chair.

O'Neill stroked Daniel's cheek and his voice husky with need said, 

"Danny, I want you deep inside me, I want you to fuck me!" Then he headed towards the desk and lay over it legs wide open, offering himself to the younger man.

Daniel was happy to oblige. "I want to be inside you."

The archeologist quickly removed his clothes and grabbed a pillow from the sofa and shoved it under Jack's back for support. He then moved forward to place himself between the other man's open legs. After that he began to probe the entrance of his lover's loins with his middle finger. Jack gasped as Daniel's fingers brushed over his most intimate spot. The feeling was weird, but erotic at the same time. Daniel gently pressed the tip of his finger against the small entrance pushing against the resistance. O'Neill closed his eyes, took a deep breath, shuddered and moaned as he felt the invading digit going deep inside him. The archeologist slowly pushed until his finger was completely inside his lover, then withdrew it slowly.

"Are you all right Jack?"

"Yes! Please, go on!"

O'Neill writhed on the desk and took a sharp intake of breath when the younger man slid a second finger into his rectum, twirling and thrusting gently until Jack's moans became cries of abandon. He groaned with pleasure. The older man was deliciously, virginally tight. A third finger stretched O'Neill wider, preparing him for Daniel's huge cock, his rhythm faster now, harder, driving the soldier toward a mind-blowing ecstasy.

It was too much for the older man. He lost control of himself and bucked his hips backward thrusting himself against the Daniel's body. 

"Aaaaaaaaaah!" he cried out in both pain and pleasure when the linguist brushed against his prostate. "Oh, Danny! Danny, oh -don't stop, please don't stop!" Jack cried, rolling his head from side to side on the desk.

Daniel started to thrust as slowly and as smoothly as possible so that Jack was comfortable, relaxed. After a moment the Colonel begged the archeologist to stop, wanting more, 

"I want you Danny! Hurry! I want to feel you inside me! Please! Please!"

Daniel removed his fingers, drawing a sound of loss from Jack, and he began to turn his lover around.

"No Danny, I want to see you."

"All right."

Daniel lifted his lover's legs so that they lay over his shoulders. Then he grasped the older man's hips, lifted him up and pulled him closer bringing O'Neill's wanton opening over his fully erect penis. He then greased the head of his cock with the pre-cum glistening there and centered it to the anus. Jack moaned and jumped slightly as Daniel pressed his cock head against his tight ring of muscle, then with one hand the young man wrapped around his lover's rock hard cock slowly pushed himself inside the soldier with tiny thrusts. With the other hand he started to stroke Jack's straining member.

"Are you ready Jack?"

"Yes! Yes!"

He was more than ready and all he could think about at that moment was how much he wanted to feel Daniel inside of him, how he wanted to be fucked hard and deep by the other man.

O'Neill cried out, his eyes shot open and then widened at the unfamiliar burning pain in his ass. Daniel rocked his hips softly, then with more force, and even more, managing to get half of his penis inside his lover. O'Neill gasped, grimaced in pain and tensed. The young man accelerated the officer's masturbation and the effect was almost immediate. The other man relaxed and he let out a long breath that ended in a moan of pleasure as he felt Daniel slide deeper inside him. The initial disagreeable feeling of being split wide open had given way to a pleasant fullness. 

"Oh God Jack! Jack!" You're so tight around me, so warm inside, so soft and so wet." Daniel breathed, rocking his hips back and forth, sliding a little further into the warm, tight passage of his lover. "You feel so wonderful, Jack, Oh yes! Yessss, You feel so damned good!" He raised his head and let it fall back, overwhelmed by the pulsing waves of delight that radiated from his penis. "it's so wonderful!"

"Oh, God! I love to feel you inside of me buried to the hilt, Danny. It feels so damned good to have you so deep within!"

Daniel held himself steady for a moment when Jack's testicles slapped against his own to give O'Neill time to adjust to his size, relishing in the sensation of being inside the man he was in love with. He looked down at the other man, and was overjoyed to see that he was buried inside of Jack, someone he never thought he would see beneath him. 

[It's not a dream Daniel, this is happening,] Daniel thought, lost in the wonder of the moment. [This is finally happening. I'm making love to Jack and we are finally together we are finally lovers.] He felt his heart constrict with the indescribable joy of the moment. 

"I love you Jack," he whispered.

"I love you too Danny."

Daniel slowly backed away to re-enter Jack, quickly this time. He then started long, slow and gentle thrusts that set his lover's prostate on fire, watching Jack's ecstatic face as he rubbed against his hot flesh with his shaft, hearing his sighs, moans, and grunts, very pleased to make him contented. When Jack felt Daniel starting to move in and out of him he embraced him with his arms and legs, opening himself up more for Daniel, and was lost in the delightful sensations flowing through him. He then began to slowly move to meet his lover's thrusts. He let Daniel establish their rhythm, meeting him stroke for stroke. Daniel managed to coordinate his thrusts and his caresses in the same tempo as he fought to control himself.

Bliss! Jack knew bliss, lying on his back, on the archeologist's desk, impaled on his lover's shaft. He wanted it to last forever. But soon Daniel lost control of himself and accelerated his pace when he felt the pressure of an imminent climax increasing. He began slamming into the Colonel, hitting his prostate with each thrust. O'Neill's breath became ragged and the man tilted his hips back up, grinding himself against his partner like he was possessed by a lust demon. Daniel had to grasp his hips to hold him in place to continue to penetrate him. His movements became rough and erratic and he pounded into Jack fiercely, driven by primal need and untamed desire. For long, wild minutes flesh slapped against flesh as they bucked and heaved together, grunting and moaning in building ecstasy. Reaching down Daniel grabbed his partner's blood-engorged penis and stroked it in time to their coupling. Jack's hand joined his lover's in holding it, and they pumped together

Daniel reached up with his free hand to pinch his lover's hard nipples. O'Neill twisted with pain-pleasure on the polished wood of the desk and clenched around the younger man's cock. Feeling his lover's penis jerking inside him caused Daniel to reach the edge of his climax. He exploded with a feral cry his whole body trembling from head to toe as he released his seed as far into O'Neill as possible.. Suddenly, Jack stilled. He uttered a low growl arched as his orgasm thundered through his body and he climaxed soon after, in his turn with a strangled cry, splashing Daniel's chest and belly bucking and shuddering against his hips.

Daniel fell forward on top of his lover. Both men lay still, groaning and shuddering from the intensity of their release for long minutes all sticky with sweat and semen. Then they both stirred, sated and contented. Daniel's penis softened slowly and the archeologist withdrew, stopping to wait for Jack's muscles to release him. He then gently, reluctantly, and gently, pulled out of his precious love, his cock sliding out with a little gush of semen from Jack's before placing the older man a sitting position on the desk. He sat on it beside to O'Neill, cupped his lover's sweaty face and kissed him tenderly, running his fingers through his tousled and damp black and gray hair. Pulling slightly back Jack he then said, "I love you Jack."

O'Neill placed a loving kiss on his lover's mouth and replied, "I love you too, space monkey."

THE END


End file.
